Let go
by L'Muk
Summary: No escucho el nombre del joven, no escucho que era hermano adoptivo de Gray, no escucho de donde venía y mucho menos lo que quería ser al terminar escuela preparatoria. Hiciera lo que hiciera, a Juvia no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era Gray, pero lamentable mente, a él no le importaba ella.


Fairy tail no me pertenece. La historia es mera ficción.

* * *

_Let go_

_-Que tu no me deseas mas a tu lado-_

_Capitulo Unico_

* * *

Juvia era una persona un tanto nerviosa, reservada, callada y educada, tenía su humor dependiendo de cómo se levantara, usualmente tenía un carácter tranquilo, sin embargo cuando veía a su amor platónico cerca de alguna mujer, se carácter cambiaba radicalmente, él era literalmente era el hombre de su vida.

Dentro de la mente de Juvia algo le decía que debía de dejar a aquel joven que tanto le gustaba, el, era grosero, exhibicionista, pesado, poco caballeroso y lo más importante, apenas sabía que Juvia existía. Pero su corazón, ese extraño órgano dentro de ella, le decía que lo quisiera más, tan solo un poco más cada día, que tuviera paciencia, el pronto la notaria, pero, ¿realmente lo haría?

Su mejor amiga, Lucy, le había prestado para leer muchos libros, en su mayoría de romance, fantasía, algo singular era que en todos, en final era feliz, la protagonista terminaba enamorada y correspondida por el guapo protagonista.

Pero que tonta eres, Juvia.

Se decía usualmente a sí misma, las historias de fantasía, no son más que fantasía.

El amor verdadero y correspondido no se encontraba tan fácil, pero Juvia, era persistente y seguía esperando.

Cuando el año escolar termino y las vacaciones de verano empezaron, Juvia se sintió terrible, no podría ver a Gray Fullbuster durante dos meses y medio. Y tal como llegaron, dos meses y medio se fueron y nuevamente en finales de agosto, el nuevo semestre comenzó. Emocionada por ver a su amor platónico, se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora lo tenía muy largo y lo usaba suelto, esas faldas tan largas que usaba antes fueron remplazadas por unas un poco más cortas, su rostro fue adornado con algo de maquillaje; pero para su completa desgracia, a pesar de estar en el mismo salón que él, ni la mirada le dirigió.

-Entonces, me parece que el único nuevo es el joven Bastia, ¿cierto?- la maestra de arte, Mirajane, había reconocido a cada uno de los alumnos, menos al joven de cabello blanco situado al lado de Gray.

-Mucho gusto- Juvia no le había tomado atención cuando el joven había pasado al frente para presentarse.

No escucho el nombre del joven, no escucho que era hermano adoptivo de Gray, no escucho de donde venía y mucho menos lo que quería ser al terminar escuela preparatoria.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, a Juvia no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era Gray, pero lamentable mente, a él no le importaba ella.

Juvia tenía sus pocas amigas, no tenía más que las necesarias, al igual que amigos, no más de los necesarios, por lo que en clase, no hablaba con nadie, ni nadie le hablaba, no veía necesario entablar amistad con gente que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Se harán equipos de dos y entregan el proyecto final, el día último del mes- nuevamente Mirajane, la maestra de arte, había visto a los alumnos crecer durante un semestre más, la primera semana de noviembre se marcaba ya en el calendario y el último proyecto era anunciado. - Las parejas se harán de manera aleatoria.

Un sonido de inconformidad salió de la boca en general de todos los alumnos.

-No quiero quejas- Mirajane comenzó a nombrar gente de manera aleatoria mirando desde su lista. - y por último, Juvia y Lyon.

Juvia sintió sus pómulos sonrojarse, no tenía idea de quien era Lyon, ¿era nuevo acaso?

-Disculpa, Juvia- dio un salto al ser sorprendida mientras se recriminaba a si misma de no tomar en cuenta a sus demás compañeros de clase.

-¿Si?- Juvia observo al joven de cabello albino parado frente a ella, alto, guapo, educado, era lo que cualquier mujer quería. Menos Juvia, ella quería a Gray.

-¿De qué te gustaría que fuera la explosión?- tenía una voz muy... distintiva, la tranquilizaba, era también gruesa. - ¿Juvia?

-Disculpa- Juvia se sintió tonta al perderse en sus pensamientos teniendo al joven delante de ella.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pasar los días juntos, Lyon comenzó a sentarse a un lado de Juvia para planificar sobre el proyecto en los momentos libres, pasaban los recesos en la biblioteca, de vez en cuando, Lyon visitaba el departamento de Juvia. Se habían hecho tan cercanos, que Juvia había olvidado completamente de Gray, cuando pensaba en él, su corazón se sentía mal y ella completamente se sentía mal.

Pero a diferencia de Gray, cuando pasaba el tiempo con Lyon, el tiempo no parecía suficiente, podía platicar cualquier cosa con él, y no se sienta pena, ni nerviosismo, se sentía tranquila, sentía tantas cosas que ni pensando en Gray sintió jamás.

Y un día, paso lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar, olvido a Gray.

-Oye Juvia, ¿puedo ir a tu casa por la tarde?- como constantemente hacía, Lyon le pedía permiso para ir a visitarla. Juvia llego a su casa y limpio, preparo algo de comida y se arregló.

Nerviosa esperaba que tocaran la puerta y Lyon estuviera detrás de ella, saludándola tan elegantemente como siempre, haciéndola sentí bien, tranquila y ansiosa. Ansiosa, por saber nombrar aquel extraño sentimiento que su corazón de transmitía cada vez que veía al joven Bastia.

La puerta de su casa sonó con tres golpes, Juvia emocionara, abrió la puesta esperando ver al apuesto joven saludándola con una sonrisa como siempre; al contrario se encontró con el mismo joven pero con la ropa sucia, el labio partido y un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo, inclinado sobre sus rodillas respirando con dificultad.

-¿Pero qué te paso?- Juvia rápidamente lo metió dentro de su departamento, lo dejo sentado en el sillón y corrió para buscar en botiquín y un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto nuevamente mientras con algodón bañado en alcohol le limpiaba la herida del rostro.

-Tuve una pelea con mi hermano- le restó importancia y tomo las manos de la joven distrayéndola de su trabajo. - Juvia, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Juvia te escuchara- soltó sus manos, se acercó a él y comenzó a peinarle el cabello.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te quiero, Juvia- sin dar ningún rodeo dijo lo que necesitaba decir. - Desde la primera vez que te vi, fue amor a primera vista, no lo pude evitar, te quiero.

-...- sin palabras, Juvia lo miraba, no era una declaración de novela, no le había dicho que la amaba, un simple te quiero, lleno de sentimientos.  
-¿Juvia?- nerviosismo y temeroso por un rechazo por parte de la joven le llamo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Bien- Juvia dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello, se acomodó la falda y dirijo una de sus manos hacia la de Lyon y tomándola, entrelazando sus dedos, sin un romántico beso, sin un abrazo, con un simple apretón de manos, Juvia repitió las palabras que había tratado de acomodar en su mente para que se escucharan de la manera correcta. - Juvia también te quiere.

No era un Te amo, no había beso, no había nada más que lo que pasaba, tal vez en el futuro, podría decir que estaba enamorada, tal vez en el futuro, Juvia aceptaría que, inconscientemente había encontrado al amor de su vida.

* * *

_Hola! Hace más de un anio que no me pasaba por aquí y desempolvando mis viejas historias me encontré con esta, quien me recuerde, sabrá que me gustan las historias con final triste. Sin más les comparto la historia y de comento que en futuro pondré más._

_Hasta Luego._


End file.
